Talk:Playthrough 2
Merge This article and New Game+ redundant? :Both articles and all associated revision history merged to Playthrough 2, per User:Raisins' request today on my talk page. 22:30, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Playthroughs >there are four playthroughs so far How to unlock them? Searched the net but was unable to find anything about 3rd or 4th playthrough Terane 14:16, November 12, 2009 (UTC): I've heard that there are technically 3, The first time the creatures level to about the 30's, second time to about 48, and the third time to 50+. I'm not sure how many times you can go through the story, but another thing I've heard is that you can no longer take quest after a certain point. I believe it's after playthrough 2 :Then how do u unlock playthrough 4 if u cant do any of the quests? [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] ( ) 22:05, November 18, 2009 (UTC): ::To clear this up, there are two true playthroughs. After completing the story of playthrough 2, all enemies are scaled to level 50-51, and all stores sell items befitting to level 50 characters. No more story-related quests are accessible after this, as you've already beaten all of them. However, if you haven't done some side quests, they are still available to do. --Spaphrenchie 02:32, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::This should be clarified in the article. Its essential to know (especially the part about being able to obtain side-quests after activating playthrough 2+) and one shouldn't have to read the discussion page to receive this information ::::Since there is no update after releasing of the new patch, i'm wondering if enemies also go upon 69 and higher. Would it be able to get higher leveled boss items by the way? ADreamer 09:42, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::'An Addition... '''Yesterday i met a dude whose show me his playtrough 2.5 boss guns which all were between 62 and 68, so they seem to appear also high level. ::::Gotta be looking for them... Happy looting ;) ADreamer 11:44, December 21, 2010 (UTC) : There is no such thing as playthrough 3 or 4. After the completion of both mandatory playthroughs 1 and 2, the end-game status, post-playthrough 2, is colloquially termed playthrough 2.5. That is all the numbering that you need to know. : Yes, respawning bosses do drop higher-leveled weapons. 12:14, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Respawning Boss Enemies According to the article on Slither, he respawns after playthrough 2.5 is started, and drops The Dove from then on. This leads me to ask, "Do all/most special "boss" creatures or people respawn back into the world after playthrough 2.5, and drop their unique weapon or quest reward item?" Pup42512n 02:47, December 15, 2009 (UTC)pup42512n :almost all (see:Jaynis Kobb) respawn and _occasionally_ drop their quest reward (i have yet to see a dove - YMMV). how often is an ongoing debate. <+>Dr. Clayton Forrestor 20:53, December 14, 2009 (UTC) yeah, I just fought Sledge after 2.5, and he dropped his shotgun, lvl 48. So should a list be made of all confirmed boss creatures respawning, and what items they will drop? Pup42512n 02:47, December 15, 2009 (UTC)pup42512n :see my page for some examples. <+>Dr. Clayton Forrestor 02:55, December 15, 2009 (UTC) I am only on Playthrough 2 and the Bosses respawn but at there normal level not 50 - 51 BTHR Zero X 07:25, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Playthroughs and DLC ''Do the DLCs have a second and "third" playthrough inline with the main story missions or are the DLC missions a one time thing? The DLCs do have at least a 1st and 2nd playthrough. I will confirm "third" and update this page. Do you have to be a certain level to play the dlc's in playthrough 2 or can you do them right away? Back and forth I am about 2/3rds through playthrough 2. I recently purchased all 3 DLC, and was wondering if I can pop into playthrough 1, clean up those DLCs and then resume playthrough 2? I'm concerned that my playthrough 2 progress might be reset. :Once you've unlocked playthrough 2, both playthroughs will progress independently for all three DLCs. Personally, I would recommend finishing everything else (to get all the experience + Moxxi's two skill points) before trying DLC3:Knoxx on playthrough 2 - the enemies are rather overleveled. --Nagamarky 16:30, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Playthrough 2 after DLCs I finished a single DLC (knoxx) and already I am level 44, which is ~8 levels above playthough 2 enemies. I plan on completing further DLSc, so I may end up like 10-12 levels above playthrough 2. Is there a way to skip right over to 2.5, or do I have to play the entire game with underleveled enemies? : No there isn't, yes you do. 01:33, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Claptrap 2.5 scaling flags? Ok, I know that once playthrough 2.5 is activated, everything is automatically scaled to your level. However, I've recently heard that Claptrap's NRR will only scale to the 50's until certain "flags" are tripped in the Knoxx DLC. I already know that completing the DLC's main quest and defeating Crawmerax are two of these flags, but are there any others? TSFF19 22:20, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Enemies have elite names in playthrough 1 I'm currently playing DLC 4 after my first playthrough and I've noticed that all the enemies' names are the upgraded ones from playthrough 2, although their level is as it should be. Are the names changed in all playthroughs, or have I encountered a bug? 10:04, February 3, 2011 (UTC)Scapegod Level Scaling Update With the recent patches (the ones that boosted the level cap by 8), Playthrough 2.5's level scaling has been altered slightly. Before, they would not scale to your level if you were past the level 50 cap (because of Knoxx), but now everything in the game scales to your level no matter what. Should this be brought up on the page for Playthrough 2? :Of course it should! The page might need a bit of re-write too. Happypal 07:23, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Back to 2.0? I'm wondering is there a way that from playthrough 2.5 you can come back to playthrough 2.0? The only way to get back to PT2 after reaching PT2.5 is to use willowtree to reset the final boss missions that trigger PT2.5 or start over with a new character. 20:41, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot Nuclear Simon 21:36, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Respawning Bosses in Playthrough 2? Do bosses Respawn in playthrough two, so that I can farm Rakk Hive and then do knoxx before enabling 2.5? 05:02, August 21, 2011 (UTC) my game is messed up playthrew 2.5 wont load i have beeten plathrew 2 and i havent got 2.5 none of the creatures are my level can some one help my gt is s0ulcreator olease help thanks Knoxx 2+ Failure? I just started my second playthrough of the Knoxx DLC, but the enemy (and loot) levels seem to still be at P1 scaling. Zombie Island and Underdome scaled accordingly. I bought Borderlands GOTY on Steam, so I assume it is up-to-date with patches. Is there anything I need to check? Son Goharotto (talk) 22:04, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Its been a long time but, if I remember correctly, the enemies will scale after a certain mission is completed. The reason is that DLC 1 and 2 came without a new level cap and Knoxx extended the levels. It was originally intended to be played at level 50 to level 61. There was a later (free) patch level cap increasing 8 levels which made it possible for level 69 if Knoxx was also owned. Basically, just keep on the main missions and the levels will scale eventually. You may not want to do so until you are level 69, though, since you want the drops to be 69 when it does scale. 09:49, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Confused By Playthrough 2.5 Mission Scaling Under the "Post Playthrough 2 (Playthrough 2.5)" section, it says that mission rewards do not scale. However, it lists the "Purple Juice!" mission as a recommended mission to save for PT 2.5. Isn't the Chiquito Amigo given as a mission reward? My understanding is that, for example, killing King Wee Wee (who only spawns during the "King Tossing" mission) will drop a high level Wee Wee's Super Booster, as his enemy level will scale and so would his loot. But turning in the mission to the bounty board will give you The Spy as a mission reward rather than a drop, and thus The Spy will not scale. Isn't Chiquito Amigo a mission reward instead of a drop? Is it saying that any missions you currently have in your quest log won't scale, but ones you haven't accepted will? SkullFire58 (talk) 20:30, February 17, 2017 (UTC) UPDATE: Okay, I finally got far enough on my character to test all of this. It seems that all missions in the base game will never scale in PT 2.5, even if they don't yet exist in your playthrough, but all DLC missions will dynamically scale to be 1 level above your current level (General Knoxx will too upon turning in "Loot Larceny") even if the missions are already accepted/ready to turn in. Is this info anywhere on the wiki? I feel like it's some important info for anyone collecting the best possible versions of all the uniques, so they don't avoid the missions like the plague like I did. If it isn't anywhere else, I'll add it to the page. SkullFire58 (talk) 18:08, March 2, 2017 (UTC)